Separation Anxiety
by Mccordclan
Summary: Please not my babies she pleaded silently, hoping by some miracle that the robot might be able to hear her thoughts. Inspired by 2x03.


Maureen was changing into her nightgown quietly getting ready for bed with a smile on her face. Although celebrating Christmas stranded on an alien planet wasn't ideal, they had made it work. The boys even managed to create a small Christmas tree. It was the happiest and most care free she had felt in months.

Her smile only grew as she heard the quiet laughter of her children, no doubt Don was teaching them a new card game they probably shouldn't know. They should all be asleep but she decided to let it go just this once. It was Christmas after all. She silently crawled into bed resting her head on Johns chest. Even in his sleep he subconsciously laid his arm across he waist pulling her closer. Maureen breathed a sigh of contempt as she settled in for a much needed rest.

Just as she closed her eyes she heard screams of terror that she quickly identified as her children. With her heart racing she sprinted to the hub only to find all the doors closed and locked. Frantically, she made her way to the window to see what was going on. To her horror she saw Don lying on the ground in a pool of blood as her three babies clutched each other in the corner, cowering in fear from the killer robot that was standing over them getting ready to strike yet again. Maureen began banging on the glass trying to get the robots attention to no avail, but she did get her children's attention who then began to scream for her help even harder. She could see the fear in their eyes, and she would've given anything to make those looks go away. She tried to scream at the robot but she couldn't make any sound come out. Please not my babies she pleaded silently hoping by some miracle that the robot might be able to hear her thoughts. Tears silently streamed down her face and her legs felt like jello as she helplessly watched the robots hands begin to glow red getting ready to strike. Suddenly she heard her name being called.

"Maureen wake up!" John said desperately shaking her.

Maureen's eyes shot open and she sat up suddenly.

"Hey, hey you're ok sweetheart." John said rubbing circles on her back.

Before he could say anything else Maureen buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed. The image of her children about to die, and not being able to save them were all too fresh in her mind.

After a minute or so John pulled back and began to wipe away the last of the tears that ran down her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He questioned.

Maureen was hesitant at first but she knew it was better to talk about her nightmare then to dwell on it alone, so she took a few steadying breathes before speaking.

"We um, we were all together and it was Christmas again. You and I decided to go bed but the kids were playing cards with Don in the hub. And, and then I heard screams. The kids screams." Maureen choked out.

John just looked at his wife solemnly, he didn't have to try hard to imagine what they were screaming about.

"And I went to go save them but I couldn't get in, and the robot, the robot was was..."

"Hey it's ok, I know honey, I know." John said as he wrapped his wife in a hug again.

"I just want to hug my babies." Maureen cried.

"I know me too. But we saw them go through the rift, they'll be on Alpha Centauri by now. They're safe."

Maureen suddenly pulled back, "you don't know that. What if something happened, what if.."

"Hey we can't do that. We can't worry about the what if's. We have to hope that they made it safe and sound."

"I hate this John, a mother should be able to keep her babies safe, and I sent mine in a space ship across the universe." Maureen said, the shame evident in her face as she glanced down at her lap.

"Hey Maureen, look at me." John said grabbing both sides of her face. "You are not a bad mother. We gave our children the best chance at survival just like all the other parents on the resolute. You, Maureen Robinson, are the best mother in this universe and don't you ever for a second question that."

Maureen just sniffled and nodded her head. She wanted to believe John, she knew he wouldn't lie to her, but she also knew that just because you believe something doesn't make it true.

John sensed her thoughts too so he continued, "Maureen, the only reason why any of us have a shot at surviving is because of you. You have saved this family and our kids more times than I can count on one hand. And it's not by luck either. You have to believe me ok, because if you're the definition of a bad mother then I don't even want to know what kind of a father that makes me."

Maureen finally chuckled at that, and hugged her husband again.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"Always."


End file.
